User blog:The Theorizer/Mario Theories: Coins, Boos and more
Greetings! The Mario world is filled with colorful creatures and places, but how did those creatures and places come into being? What are they really? Upon combining my ideas with EpicPizza's theories, these are our best thoughts. 1.Coins - Coins are not a currency, they are the essence of life in its purest form. Everything is made of coins (except for Mario, more on that later). Some evidence for this is, when you kill enemies, they drop coins (and it is obvious that goombas don't have pockets to hold them), and when you spin jump flowers, coins come out. Perhaps the most significant example is when you obtain a hundred coins, you get another life. (More on red blue and green coins later). 2. Mushroom Kingdom Expansion - Super Mario Galaxy is the prequel of prequels; Peach's castle and the rest of the toads are grounded on a rather small patch of land, leading down to cliffs in all directions. When you revisit certain levels in super mario galaxy 2, the levels are larger '''than before. As seen in New Super Mario bros, there is quite a bit more land than before, and this furthers the theory that the universe grows larger of its own accord. (The squares you explore in Captain Toad Treasure Tracker are the seeds that expand into the rest of the universe) 3. Boos - Boos always appear in haunted houses or abandoned shipwrecks, but have you ever marveled at how out of place those locations appear to be in comparison to their background? To solve who the boos are, one must first determine who built the houses. Option 1: Peach and co.- This is very unlikley, as Toad architecture almost always feature toadstools and Peach's castles are bright and colorful. Option 2: Bowser and co. - This is also very unlikely, as Bowser's architecture always features his likeness somewhere. So if it is not Peach or Bowser, who is it? Our idea is that there was a race of humans that lived long ago, and traces of their civilization (ex. haunted houses, shipwrecks, end of level keeps, pyramids) are all that reflect of what they once were. This must mean that the boos are the spirits of the past human civilization. (They don't like you looking at them for fear that they will have to face the truth of what they are) 4.Coin Evolution - All living things in the mario series have a base species with more advanced races as well. Our theory is that coins form to become the power ups and enemies that you face. Coins+Coins= mushroom. Mushroom+poison shroom+coins=goomba The equation stated above could explain why there are so little poison shrooms: '''They all became goombas instead. (goombas even LOOK like mushrooms) Here are more equations: Coins+Coins=Fire Flower. Fire Flower+coins= Piranha plant. Koopa+Fire Flower=Fire bro Coins+Coins+Coins= Red coins (etc. etc.) 5. Different Mario Generations - It has been stated that there is a one hundred year gap between super mario galaxy 1 and super mario galaxy 2. This means one of two things. 1. You don't age in the mushroom kingdom. 2. There has been more than one Mario It has been made clear that you do age in the mushroom kingdom, as you can see Mario slowly aging with the earlier titles, whereupon in later titles he appears younger than before. If Mario regenerates (Like Doctor Who), this would definitely explain this. Mario is obviously special, as in Super Mario Galaxy, Rosalina asks Mario to defeat Bowser. Rosalina could have just blipped over to Bowser's castle and vaporized him, but instead she asks Mario. Everyone else treats him like the hero of time or some kind of demigod. (What does this say about Luigi, Peach and Bowser?) 6. Bowser's sad, tragic tale - Bowser's motives for kidnapping Peach are hotly debated, but our theory is that Bowser does it out of rage. Bowser's wife (also being the koopling's mother) is never revealed, and probably passed away long ago. (If Bowser is the same Bowser throughout the entire series he must be very old). Bowser, out of jealousy and rage, kidnapps Peach so that he won't be the only one that feels overwhelming sadness. What do you think? Do these theories stand under the scrutinizing gaze of nintendo vetrans? (I've also never written a blog post before, so if this is messy and unorganized I'm sorry) -The Theorizer Category:Blog posts